Lulu
Lucille-Tiffany "Lulu" Greatfeild is an undead teenage girl who lived with a psychopathic father and her brother, however she was bullied in school until her father shot her in both of her eyes. She then returned as an undead creature with a need for murder. History Lulu was born in 1999, her mother died while giving birth to her, her father blamed her for her wife's death and mistreated her for the rest of her life, becoming very strict and serious. The day after her 14th birthday when she was at school she was being bullied like always, Lulu never really paid attention to her bully as she would ignore her, however one day the bully made fun of her mother's death, Lulu then punched her in the face, causing her to pass out, Lulu then remembered that her father said that if she were to commit violence he would harm her in the most brutal way possible. Lulu ran home and told her father, causing him to beat her, however, Lulu's babysitter came into the house to greet them and then proceeded to protect Lulu, her father then took a shotgun from the top of the fireplace and aimed at the babysitter, he shot at her twice, however Lulu tried to protect her, having her eyes shot out as her father threatened that the babysitter would be next if she attempted to do what Lulu did. Lulu's body was dumped in the lake, however, Herobrine brought her back from the dead and sent her on a mission, and making her join the Creepypastas. Lulu killed her father and followed Herobrine back to the Dark Dimension, meeting the others, her brother, and officially becoming a pasta. Relationships Herobrine Herobrine is kind and not too ordering when it comes to Lulu since she is young and still has a lot to learn, Herobrine has faith in Lulu, viewing her as a successful killing machine in the future. Eyeless Jack Lulu has a strong and deep relationship with Eyeless Jack as Jack is seen to Lulu as an older brother figure. The Creepypastas Lulu is considered to be a playful/quiet type in the group, as most of the others say she is a lot like Sally, except older and more mature. Physical Description Lulu wears a small blue shirt and has her hair into pigtails with bangs that cover half her face. She likes to keep her eyes hidden and see how her victims react when she lifts her hair and shows them her eyes. Her eyes are a lot like her brother's, except instead of tar pouring out she simply has blood. Personality As an innocent girl, she was shy but social. She loves making friends, but she trusted a lot of people who didn't want to be friends with her. When she got bullied, she was turning less happy. After she got 3 months of no school, she was too numb and was isolating herself, however, now with the Creepypastas she's a very traitorous, charismatic, and maniacal sadist, happily taunting her victims as if she was an innocent girl with no concept of right or wrong. Weapons Lulu likes to play with her victims before killing them, normally using her fists, but when it comes to weapons she uses a kitchen knife. Theme Song "Mind Brand" (Nightcore + English) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21bPMaIIeNs Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-YNNJIe2Vk Lulu Quotes "Give me your eyes..." "Open your eyes to the possibilities!" "Jacky!!!" Gallery Lulu.jpg 01128e026aadc2aebcb7c65f22f7842f--lulu-creepypasta-google.jpg 8580c0b927d2044b94ee259443f4874d--creepy-pasta-anime.jpg Trivia *Lulu's real life creator is Chibi-Works works from DeviantArt. Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Adults